Another Journey
by Lil' Miss Spookiness
Summary: my 1st fic yay! ok LinkSheik fic! woohoo Sheik is a guy! i'm really bad at summaries. Link goes on another journey to find out what evil is growing & happens to meet a certain Sheikah. Shonenai. Rating may change, R&R nintendo owns legend os zelda


Okay, this is my first time ever doing this so it will probably be rubbish, but hey, what can you do?

I don't really know where I'm going with this story or if I'll even continue it.

If you don't review I'll assume that you don't want me to continue, so please review I really need some support!

Right on with the show. This is a Link/Sheik fic and please not that Sheik is a guy (because he so is!) so that means there is shonen-ai. You don't like, then don't read!

Rating may go up, I don't know I've never had to rate anything before!

Please R&R! There's a cookie in it for you if you do!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

I woke up with the sun, just as I have everyday for the last two years, ever since I started living at the castle.

I sat up in bed and looked around at my room. It was very fancy; I didn't like it. I mean why should the _Hero of Time _have to have such a fancy room? Oh well, at least my room isn't as fancy as the Princess'.

I got up and put on a blue tunic with silver embroidery, it bore the royal family's crest on the chest. I much preferred my green Kokiri garb, but apparently I wore that too much and people were starting to believe I never changed my clothes or had a bath1

I stared out the window at Hyrule Castle grounds, then the market and past the walls lay Hyrule Field.

That was when I got a sudden urge.

I ran down the many stairs in the castle and out to the stables.

"Wow there, slow down!" called a familiar voice. Rolan, one of the soldiers, came out of one of doors to my right.

"Sorry" I quietly apologised, knowing that it's "inappropriate" to run around the castle.

It's okay, I mean you are Link, the Hero of Time, after all, eh? Go on then, just come back in one piece, please." Chuckled Rolan as he walked off.

He knew exactly what I was about to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I thundered across Hyrule field as fast as I could.

The wind blowing through my blond hair as I rode, full speed, on the fastest horse in Hyrule, Epona.

I loved riding on her, I felt so free. Hyrule field is so large that she got plenty of exercise.

Two hours later, I slowed her down and let out a sigh. "Good girl" I said as I patted the tired horse.

I decided that it was time to go back to the castle.

As we made our way back, I thought back nine years to when I first met Epona. She ran away from me when I went near her. Of course I couldn't ride her back then, but we started to become friends after the ranch girl, Malon, taught me a song on the ocarina.

I came back to the present and realised that we'd already arrived at the gate.

After entering it we had to go through the market. It's hard to believe that only two years ago this place was in chaos, with hordes of Redead hanging around, now it's just full of bustling people.

Some bowed respectively upon seeing me, but most were too busy trying to get a good price on one item or another.

When I got to the castle (after having to speed Epona up to get away from some squealing girls!), one of the maids said that the Princess wanted to see me.

I made my way to the throne room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The throne room was one of the largest rooms in the castle.

There were lots of stained glass windows and paintings all around the room, many showing how the great goddesses created Hyrule.

The throne room was usually filled with people, but today it was surprisingly empty. There were only a few guards, some servants and the Princess, who was talking to one of the soldiers.

"Ah, Link, you're finally here! Did you have a good ride on Epona?" said the Princess, only half paying attention.

"Yeah, she's still as fast as ever" I replied, wanting to know what all this was about.

'You are probably wanting to know why I required your presence, am I right?'

She can read minds!

I only nodded; knowing se already knew the answer.

She let out a sigh and sat down on her throne, waving a hand telling the soldier to leave.

"I'm sure you are aware that after you defeated _him_, that many of the evil creatures that served under him, fled to the outskirts of Hyrule," She paused to see if I was following, "We have been trying to completely get rid of them, even the few remaining Sheikah have helped,"

I froze at the name. Sheikah. Sheik.

Zelda continued, "but there are still many of them out there and we have received word that a great mass has been gathering to the south and they keep coming."

I raised an eyebrow " Do you think _he_ may be coming back, your highness?"

She didn't say anything for a moment "I don't know. Even I cannot see what is happening. We sent some soldiers to investigate not too long ago, but they haven't come back. We fear the worst. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, in case something is going on, can you o down and see what you think?

She sounded desperate. This wasn't an order, but a plea. I could tell she didn't want to go through those seven years again.

I took deep breath and looked up at Zelda. She was scared.

"Alright."

She lifted her head to see if she had heard me correctly.

"I'll go, just point me in the right direction."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what did you think?

Good, bad, terrible?

I think Navi must have flown off somewhere after Link defeated Ganondorf.

Oh well no one will miss her, right?

Please, please, please tell me what you think or there may not be anymore.

Don't worry Sheik will appear soon, but only if you review, so review already or you don't get Sheik or a cookie!

R&R!!!!!!!

Thanks & peace out!

x-Lil' Miss Spookiness-x


End file.
